1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for dislodging a retaining pin, and particularly for pulling a molded pin from an end portion of a storage tube adapted for carrying dual-in-line package (DIP) integrated circuits (ICs) which are aligned end to end therein.
DIP-type ICs are generally packaged for storage and transportation in hollow tubular plastic containers or tubes having a U-shaped cross-section. The plastic tubes have aligned holes through an end portion to receive a retaining pin. The retaining pin is a shaft generally of a hard plastic material having a cap at one end and at the other end a bulbous tip of a circumference sufficiently large to snap through the aligned holes. The shaft length between the bulbous tip and the cap is sufficiently long to span the hollow space within the tube when the pin is inserted through the aligned holes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although the above storage technique is the accepted means for storing and transporting integrated circuit devices, the retaining pins are somewhat inconvenient and difficult to remove. Typically, the pins are removed by pulling them out of the holes with a pair of pliers. Alternatively, nippers may be used to cut the cap off to allow the pin to fall through the tube holes. These techniques of pin removal are time consuming, inconvenient, and can damage the integrated circuits of the tubes. What is therefore needed is a simple device for quickly pulling or removing the pins and which will not damage the tubes, the pins or the ICs in the tubes.